Song of the Beast
by druidXlass
Summary: Chance encounters are pure coincidence. When Sasuke meets a beast that has suffered more than he has, will he stop and help or let the happening pass him by. After all, a song is a powerful thing.
1. Prologue

_Chapter One starts where Shippuden begins but focuses on Sasuke and Team Hebi (post-Orochimaru's death)_

Prologue

_One year before Shippuden and story begins_

_Underground base _

"Get that beast under control!"

Shouts rang through the poorly lit halls of the base. Shinobi ran around trying to get to the room where the shouts were coming from. Except it wasn't a room. Rooms don't have steel bars as doors and walls or chains hanging from the ceiling or floor laced with chakra. That's a prison; a cell to keep something or someone encased within against their will. Just like the something or someone currently in it.

"I want that beast under control now! Do none of you useless maggots understand what that means!"

'That beast, the man currently shouting, is referring to is me. He's here all the time and always shouting. Likes the sound of his own voice to much, seeing as he has to repeat himself so much. Honestly, he should know by now that no one else here respects him. Idiot. I can't wait to bite his head off.

'Gasp! That one hurt. Stupid chains keeping me in this form. I haven't been able to shift for over three years and it'll be painful when I will be able to. Stupid snake and his experiments and that damn sidekick of his. They'll be the first to go after I get out of here…after the idiot of course.'

"Stupid beast can't wait till your dead and not my problem anymore."

'Oh don't worry; I won't be your problem much longer.

As you'll be dead.'


	2. Chapter 1  Risqué Beauties

Chapter One – Risqué Beauties

Mid-June, Midnight  
the _Risqué Beauties_

It was a popular place, the Risqué Beauties, what with all the scantily clad women walking around, dancing, serving, and singing. The women who work here, are not forced or coerced, but choose too, because it gives them a sense of empowerment over those that come in. It's even owned by a woman; a woman who was abused by her husband and then killed him. His body was never found. She then opened the Risqué Beauties, a burlesque type establishment that catered to anybody's needs. Make no mistake though, for this establishment is not a strip club filled with prostitutes. The women are all dangerous and over half of them are rogue shinobi.

The color of choice that is seen on all the furniture and lined the walls and the bar in the back are fire shades. The lights were dimmed and candles sat on low tables surrounded by cushions. Men and women lounged on the hundreds of cushions that lined the floor some being fed finger food and alcohol while others enjoyed the show of single dancers. The one rule that the customers must follow, for fear of death, is that the women are not to be touched in any way unless given permission by the women themselves. There are always a couple of people who disregard the rule and a couple of bodies end up buried in the back.

A voice was resounding through the underground room as it sang into the microphone sitting on the stage. Located in the back of the room, on the opposite side of the door and to the right the stage was placed. A high stool is located in the middle surrounded by men on instruments accompanying the woman who is sitting on the stool singing into the microphone.

The woman singing was a tall dark blonde with long curly hair that was pulled back from her face by a black ribbon into a half ponytail. She was wearing a black gypsy outfit consisting of a bra and long flowy skirt with a slit on the right leg. Silver beads and jewels adorned the outfit along with dozens of silver bangles on her arms and right ankle. A silver head piece lay upon her brow that compliments her outfit and silver and black shimmery makeup in swirls and arcs adorned her face and hands. She was a true beautiful sight to see and she was getting many appreciative glances from the men in the audience.

"She's here." A dark haired male said. He was seated near the door on a black cushion. A sword lay next to him.

"Where?" A white haired male asked, seated next to his dark haired partner. He too was seated on a cushion.

"She's on the stage," Was his answer.

A second glance around the room before settling on the stage an appreciative looks followed by a smirk. "Sexy."

"Sure if you're going for the slut look," Said the only woman in the group. She had red hair and glasses. She was casting the woman on the stage a death glare and her arms were crossed over her chest in an unconscious pout.

"Do you think she will know anything?" The last male in the group asked? He had orange hair and was the tallest in the group and seated a little farther back from the rest.

The leader, the dark haired man, who on closer look at dark blue almost azure looking hair and dark eyes that never left the woman on stage. Since his learning of her before leaving Sound and killing Orochimaru, he discovered that she knew his brother before her imprisonment and she knew things about him and the other Akatsuki members and hidden villages that rogue shinobi would kill to know. And he found her first which made her his.

"She knows something and I intend to find out just what it is."

On the stage, the woman of conversation was looking around the room at the many guests that graced the establishment. This was one of her elements where she felt powerful and in control. She knows that any of the men in the room would love to have her but she belonged to no one and no one controlled her. Her eyes took in every detail and every face. Some were handsome and some were less then handsome. Singing the last few words and waiting for the band to finish the notes, her eyes stopped on a partially hidden figure in the back near the entrance. 'Now he is handsome.' She arched her eyebrow at him before smirking and looking away. Quiet applause and cat calls were heard as she stood and took a small bow before leaving the stage and heading to the back where the changing rooms and private lounges are located. 'He looks just like his brother', she thought, 'silent and handsome, but he's more naïve about the way the world works and the people who live in it. Doesn't matter what that snake of a teacher of his taught him; he still has so much to learn.'

She reached her changing room, but didn't enter. 'But, there's only one reason he would come here,' she opened the door and stepped inside, 'and that's to find out more about his brother; not about how to function in a dysfunctional world.' She didn't turn around to close the door but gently closed it with her sandal clad foot, and while it closed a glimpse of dark blue hair was seen connected to a lean body seated on a small chaise couch on the wall by the vanity.

'Let the fun begin.

But I guess that depends on your definition of fun.'


	3. Chapter 2 A Discovery of Interests

Chapter 2 – A Discovery of Interests

The door closed behind her and she walked to her dressing table as if the four people in the room didn't exist. She had nothing to fear from them as they couldn't touch her even if they wanted too. It was impossible at this time. She sat in front of the mirror attached to the table and preceded to take off her jewelry from earlier in the evening. She was done with performing for the night and was finally able to go back to her apartment. As she set about taking off her headpiece a voice broke the silence.

"Do you always ignore your guests or you just blind?"

She looked behind her to the white-haired man sitting on her small chaise. She raised an golden eyebrow at him before turning back to the mirror, "I'd hardly call you guests but as I knew you all were coming I had drinks and snacks laid out for you." She saw the half eaten snacks on the table before continuing, "But I see you already helped yourself." She ignored them for the next few minutes as she removed the last of jewelry before carefully placing them in their proper places in her jewelry box that rested on the table. She wasn't going to provide any information until he asked for it and she loved to make people beg for things; especially when she's the one with all the power.

She stood and walked to the adjoining bathroom where she changed her costume to more practical clothes that showed considerably less skin. Walking back into the main room she continued to ignore everyone. If they weren't going to say anything then neither was she. They would come to learn just how stubborn she could be.

"You know about Akatsuki." It wasn't a question or a statement, but a cold-hard fact and one that was true. Slipping her feet into her black flats she kept moving about the room gathering her things to leave for home.

"Yes."

Still standing next to the dressing table, Sasuke followed her with his eyes his body relaxed but wary. He didn't appreciate the fact that she acted like none of them were a threat. "What do you know of them?"

Standing by the door with her right hand on the knob, she turned to him. "Are you asking me for specifics on each of the members, the history on the organization, or on your brother?" She smirked when his eyes turned red and his team members straightened, ready in case a fight broke out. "I knew you were coming Uchiha Sasuke because you blindly follow revenge and those who offer you power without any thought of the consequences. I knew you were coming because you can't stop hunting him because of what happened to your family and because you refuse to listen to reason." A pause, "I was going to tell you what you wanted to know, but I've changed my mind."

Looking around at her guests she saw the irritation on each of their faces; the red-headed female was especially giving her an evil-eye.

"You know why he massacred my clan." Again, a fact.

"Yes. And seeing as you don't you believe only what you've been told regarding it. You refuse to dig deeper into what happened that night and because of it your judgment has been clouded."

She opened the door and prepared to step out. "I'll tell you one thing right now, anything you want but choose wisely for I won't tell you anything else until you dig a little deeper." She saw him thinking about it. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew he was not as powerful as she was and she could kill him if she wanted. His team was of no consequence.

"Why did he spare me?" It was a question that had haunted him since the event happened. A soft smile appeared on her face and it confused him. Why would the question make her smile? Or was it the answer that did?

"Because you're his little brother and he loves you. You already knew that," And the door closed behind her.

He would be back he decided. He wasn't satisfied with that answer and he came here with a clear mission in mind, but this woman who thought herself so great wasn't about to give him anything for free. Everything had a price. That's why he chose her, because she knew how the world worked and that there's more to life than black and grey even if he didn't.


	4. Chapter 3 Prisoner 007130

Chapter 3 – Prisoner #007130

"I don't like her or trust her." It was a harsh statement, but one that was shared by two of the four people sitting in the dressing room.

"It doesn't matter if you like her or trust her. What matters is that she has information I need." Sasuke hadn't moved from his position, but his eyes were focused intently on the closed door. As if daring the woman who just left to come back in. He didn't get the information he wanted and that frustrated him. He didn't have time to waste playing games with women who dressed in belly dancer costumes and entertained desperate men and women.

"So what now?" It was Juugo who asked the question. He had stayed quiet through the conversation, but was curious as to what they were going to do next.

Sasuke straightened up and walked to the closed door, his team following automatically. "I'm coming back tomorrow night and I'm getting what I came for." He opened the door and walked down the hallway that would lead them back outside. "You three are going to lay low and gather information on her. I want to know everything aside from what we already know. The files in Sound were less than forthcoming and what was left was illegible or ruined."

Karin's hands clenched into fists, "You're coming back to see her alone?" She almost stopped but forced herself to keep going. No way was she going to let Suigetsu rile her up. "We don't know what she's capable of! I think I should come with you. That way I can make sure she doesn't try anything and heal any wounds." Suigetsu who walked just behind her snorted, "Yeah, that's why you go. You just want to make sure she doesn't make a move on your precious Sasuke-kun." He struck a quick pose like a love-sick teenage girl with hearts in her eyes.

"Shut up! No one was talking to you!" He had riled her up.

"Karin. Suigetsu. Enough." Sasuke had stopped walking and was glaring over his shoulder, the sharingan alight in his eyes. They had made it outside without paying much attention, but their arguing was getting on his nerve. "I already told you what you will be doing tomorrow. And none of you are coming with me tomorrow night because you will all be busy gathering information. Understood?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, but continued on into the late night towards their hotel. He wanted to go over what little information they had gathered from her files in Sound. There was more to her than she was letting anyone know. The file hadn't even mentioned her name; only a prisoner number that had been repeated throughout different sections of notes. Just how much did prisoner #007130 know about his brother?


	5. Chapter 4 The File, Pt 1

Chapter 4 – The File, Pt. 1

File of Prisoner #007130

_Name: Morisaki, Kikumi, _

_Aliases: Kaula_

_Date of Birth: March 30?_

_Place of Birth: Unknown_

_Age: 17-21_

_Family: Orphaned (admitted on her own; what was left of her family died in a fire when she was three years old)_

_Hair: Dark blonde_

_Eyes: Grey_

_Height: 5'7"_

_Weight: 118lbs._

_Other physical characteristics: two parallel scars in between shoulder blades; upper left bicep – tattoo bracelet of words in unknown language; full back tattoo of mythical beast, the griffin (black and gold) _

_Other notes: Prisoner has shown no signs of breaking under interrogation and torture. Has been kept in 'beast form' for two months and six days straight due to special collar that taps into the brain and in between the shoulder blades, which is a sensitive place on prisoner's body. Prisoner shows more signs of aggression and rebellious thoughts when in 'beast form' as opposed to human form. Prisoner can go as long as eight days without eating before signs of malnutrition and exhaustion start to show. _

She knew that Uchiha Sasuke would love to get his hands on her file, but she made sure to take the papers that had the information that gave away her name and other secrets that she didn't want him to know. Not yet anyway, but that all really depended on him and how dedicated he'll be on finding out about her. After all, he wasn't bad looking; for an Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 5 Make A Move

Chapter 5 – Make A Move

"You came."

"You doubted, even though you know I seek the answers that you keep."

"False hope."

_So are we lost or do we know__  
__Which direction we should go__  
__Sit around and wait for someone to take our hands and lead the way___

_Cause every day we're getting older__  
__And every day we all get colder__  
__We're sick of waiting for our answers_

"Why won't you tell me about Itachi?"

"Are you friends out looking for information on me? Or are they just your lackeys?"

"What is your connection to him?"

"They won't find anything you know; at least nothing that I don't mind them finding."

"Stop ignoring my questions and start answering them."

"You really have no idea what I am, do you."  
_  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__Yeah I'm so tired of waiting, waiting for us to__  
__Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__Yeah I'm so sick of waiting, for us to make a move___

_Are we meant to take the pain__  
__Should we sit around and wait__  
__Are we being saved__  
__Or was I another lie you made to make us hate___

_Cause every day we're getting older__  
__And every day we all get colder__  
__We're sick of waiting for our answers_

"You already asked your question about him and I answered. I told you too go and find your own answers and then I would tell you what I know. Do you not care about the answers or just the answers that will justify your actions?"

"Why are you protecting him? Does he have your loyalty? You know what he's done and what he's doing now. You know where he is but he is my brother. My family and he has to answer for his actions. It's my right. My destiny."__

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__Yeah I'm so tired of waiting, waiting for us to__  
__Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__Yeah I'm so sick of waiting, for us to make a move___

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__And we will never lose__  
__Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__it's time to make a move__  
__Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__And we will never lose__  
__Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__it's time to make a... move!___

"It's sad, when I think about it. How far apart you two have grown. But it's not your fault. He only has himself to blame. But not just him."

"I tire of this conversation. Tell me what I want to know. Now. What is your connection to Itachi?"

"I can't tell you that. Not yet at least. Maybe never. It all depends on how you can handle the truth."

"What does that even mean? I know the truth. I saw what he did and I gained the power to destroy him."__

_It's not enough__  
__To let it run__  
__Where's the truth__  
__It's all wrong___

_We're sick of waiting for our answers...___

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__Yeah I'm so tired of waiting, waiting for us to__  
__Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,__  
__Yeah I'm so sick of waiting, for us to make a move_

"Everything about a person, the clothes they wear, the way they do their hair, even the way they walk, tells secrets that they would like to hide. I have dozens of scars but I don't hide them. They are a part of me and remind me of my past and of the ones who caused them. They keep me moving forward. Your scars are emotional and keep you grounded in the past, stopping you from moving forward."__

_Wake up, wake up, wake up__  
__And we will never lose__  
__Wake up, wake up, wake up__  
__It's time to make a move__  
__Wake up, wake up, wake up__  
__And we will never lose__  
__Wake up, wake up, wake up__  
__Make a move (move, move, move, move).__  
_  
"This path that you're on will not bring you peace."

"It was never about peace. This is the only path that I know."

"Then you are truly lost and I don't know if I want to help you go further down it."

"You don't have a choice. Eventually I will find out everything about you and when I do you will tell me everything about Itachi and I will learn the truth of that night."

"But I don't know if you can handle the truth and forgiveness does not come easy to some people."

"I will only learn the truth from him but I need you to get to him."

Sigh. "If you can find any substantial information on me and my past then I will tell you what you want to know. But you must do something for me in return."

"Which is?"

"Forgive him. When this is all done and over and you learn the truth, forgive him."

"Forgiveness was never an option."

***This song is called 'Make A Move' by Lost Prophets***


End file.
